


misunderstanding you

by lorene



Series: you [3]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: AU, M/M, Marriage, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 08:58:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8243710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorene/pseuds/lorene
Summary: Just a few days earlier, Dylan had assured him it was fine with a nonchalant wave of his hand. He even went as far as to stress- he stressed to Connor, “I talked to him last night. Don't worry, it's all good. Mitch is totally cool with it.” Then after a bite of his pizza and a long, almost thoughtful moment of chewing, “Listen, no matter what happens tomorrow- I’m the one saying that you can stay with us.” Which heavily implied that Mitch was not down for this.





	

**Author's Note:**

> so this is a little on the lighter side, kind of just something fun. this was supposed to be the last installment of more D/M's POV but I cant seem to really get into writing them so idk maybe next time lol
> 
> also i swear alll they seem to do is sit around and eat...ugh

“So couchsurfing, eh?”

  
Connor's head snapped up, caught off guard. “I-”

  
“He’s kidding, Connor.” Dylan said, rolling his eyes at Mitch who had his hands on his hips like an uptight housewife.

  
Still, Connor just stands there a little awkwardly while he while he shuffles his feet. “Y’know, I wasn't sleeping on Mikey’s couch. I actually had a room.” He hoped that didn't sound rude or anything, but he wasn't a _couchsurfer_.

  
“Yeah well...sorry.” Dylan apologized and stuck and stuck his hands in his pockets. Their apartment was a one bedroom so Connor was stuck sleeping on the couch. Honestly, it wasn't that big of a deal, he would prefer _not_ to crash on the couch but Dylan had insisted that Connor stay with them if he wasn't going to be going to be living with Mikey anymore. He thinks that Dylan was secretly excited to be the one helping him out this time.

  
Jack had offered- well he more like _demanded_ that Connor crash with him, but that felt a little too much like moving in and he thought about it- _really_. In the end, he decided that it was still too soon, and they shouldn't do that. Not just yet anyways.

  
He thinks Jack pretty much just assumed that Connor would just move back in because he spends the night at his place a few days out of the week anyways. So he wouldn't even be at Dylan's every night, but he still needed a place to store all his belongings in the meantime.

  
Connor was a little hesitant saying yes to Dylan because even though they’ve been best friends for years, they’ve never lived in such close quarters with each other before and _Mitch_ \- so Mitch hadn't- _wasn't_ too thrilled that he was here.

  
Maybe it was because all of Connor’s boxes and bags were that were squeezed into their already, tiny hall closets and Mitch had to clean them out to make room. Maybe that's what bothered him. Surely, it would bother Connor too.

  
Or- it could also be that from his understanding, _Dylan never actually talked to Mitch about letting him stay._

  
Just a few days earlier, Dylan had assured him it was fine with a nonchalant wave of his hand. He even went as far as to stress- he stressed to Connor, “I talked to him last night. Don't worry, it's all good. Mitch is totally cool with it.” Then after a bite of his pizza and a long, almost thoughtful moment of chewing, “Listen, no matter what happens tomorrow- _I’m_ the one saying that you can stay with us.”

  
Which heavily implied that Mitch was not down for this.

  
But here he was. Here they all were actually, standing around the couch that Connor has swung the last of his bags on top of. Both Dylan and Mitch were gazing longingly at the couch like they were say their goodbyes to it.

  
“It's a nice couch.” Connor implored. All he got was a glare from Mitch and he doesn't think it was because of the sunshine that flooded in through the windows was in his eyes.

  
With extreme caution, Connor sat down on the very edge of the end cushion, just in case Mitch suddenly lunged forward to knock him off and started clawing his eyes out or something because he kinda looked like he wanted to.

  
Dylan clapped his hands together abruptly, making both Connor and Mitch jump and then he spun around on the balls of his feet saying something about getting dinner started.

  
Sighing because of the long day he's already had, Connor stood back up to feel around to where he’d left his phone at. Mitch was practically shooting lasers in the spot Connor was just sitting at. He looked like he was thinking really aggressively about something but all too hyper aware at the same time.

  
“I could uh- help with the dishes…” he offered with a small smile. Connor was very tempted to tell Mitch this would only be for a few weeks to get him to stop glaring at him but well- he didn't want to pull a _McLeod_. Also, this definitely would not only be for a few weeks. They all knew that.

  
Again, all Mitch did was side eye him without a word and stepped back to follow Dylan into the kitchen. Halfway there, he paused and pointed his finger at Connor with a low- what was probably meant to be threatening, “ _No feet on my couch_.”

  
***

  
It only took a full week for Connor to be 100% sure he was involved in some sort of lowkey territory war with Mitchell that Dylan was either completely oblivious to or just didn't want to get involved in.

  
Connor wasn't one for drama, he didn't want to fight with Mitch over something this dumb. It's just that, Mitch was making it pretty damn impossible for him to just ignore.

  
Every time he walked into any room, he could feel that resentful glare on the back of his head- even when Mitch wasn't in the goddamn room. It was like he literally had eyes everywhere in the house. Mitch also had become the best at making smartass, passive aggressive comments and _forget about asking where anything was._

  
Connor even had to start waking up an hour earlier than he normally did because Mitch decided out of nowhere that he also liked to take showers first thing in the morning- in the second bathroom. The second bathroom was suppose to be for Connor to use. Mitch _knew_ this.

  
“Dude, I’m telling you-” Jack started with a cough. He was still getting over a small cold, if the dark circles under his eyes from not sleeping well were anything to show by.

  
Connor was just coming off another rant about how annoying Mitch was and for a minute, he felt bad for unloading all of this on him while sick. Until he remembered that Jack was the one to bring all this up when he asked him how things were going in the first place.

  
“- just come stay with me, okay? You know I won't put a time limit on your showers, you won't have to sleep on that disgusting couch of theirs anymore and Marner will stop sending me passive aggressive texts about how much space you constantly take up.” he explained while quickly glancing back over his shoulder as he got over into the right lane.

  
“ _What- he texts you about me_?” Connor asked incredulously. Yeah, obviously Mitch wasn't too keen on the idea of Connor living with them but what the hell?

  
Jack gave a small shrug, “The first couple of days were bad but it calmed down. I still get one like once every day.”

  
Connor shook his head, reaching for the Diet Coke they were sharing sitting in the middle console. “I am cleaner than the two of them combined and I sleep in a very tight ball on the couch. How can I possibly take up so much space? This is just-” he paused to take a sip and wince as the carbonation from the soda burned his throat. “I didn't know it was possible for Mitch to be this _bitchy_.”

  
Jack hummed next to him, reaching for the radio knob but Connor stopped him by putting his hand over his and demanded, “Do you think Dylan knows about all this secret texting going on?”

  
Leaning forward in his seat, Jack ignored him and made a face, “Did it say to get off on this exit or the next one?”

  
Connor twisted the cap back on the bottle a little too aggressively, “ _Jack_.” Then after a second he glanced down at his lap where Google Maps was pulled up on his phone, “It's the nex-” but it was too late because Jack was already getting off this exit.

  
“Shit! Connor, you can't distract me with your _Mitch drama_ when I'm trying to listen to the directions!”

  
“I wasn't distracting you, you clearly weren't even listening to me the whole time! It's not my fault you decided to act irrationally.” Connor countered and a little offhandedly too because he was too busy wondering what would happen if he said something to Dylan.

  
If Dylan would actually talk to Mitch about it and tell him he was being ridiculous or if he would just laugh it off and tell Connor that he was taking this too seriously. Probably the latter. After all, Mitch sort of had him wrapped around his finger.

  
“Look- get in the turning lane here, it’ll take us back to the highway.” he ordered.

  
Jack was still muttering curses under his breath, and Connor couldn't help but snicker at him. “Relax, we’ll get there.”

  
Thankfully, there would be no Mitch bullshit this weekend because he and Jack were going out of town to visit his parents in Riverside. Connor tilted his head back on the headrest and looked out the window. “D’you want some more cough drops? There’s still a few left.”

  
“No.” They came to a red light and Jack looked at him, a little sharply. “And don't keep eating them, you're not even sick.”

  
Connor smiled sweetly and dropped the cough drop he was about to unwrap back in the bag, “I’m surprised I’m not already sick with you coughing in my face all night.”

  
He frowned a little when Jack just grunted. “Why’re you all grouchy? You really don't feel any better?”

  
“M’ not. I'm just a little stressed because I haven't seen your parents in forever and I don't know…I just hope they don't hate me or something.” Jack said.

  
The last time he and Jack visited his parents, was a couple months before they broke up. They were on edge from fighting all day, and weren't even really talking to each other. He guessed it was pretty apparent because Connor’s mom kept giving them worried looks and eventually pulled Connor aside to ask if everything was okay.

  
She knew they were back together and that now things was great between them but he could understand Jack being paranoid about how they- especially his mom thinking of him differently or giving him the cold shoulder.

  
Connor reached over patted Jack’s thigh, “It’s going to be fine. You worry too much.”

  
“Sorry for coughing in your face all night.” Jack mumbled and Connor moved his hand up to rest on the back of his neck, tugging slightly at the baby hairs at the base of his hairline.

  
***

  
“Wow, Mitch hasn't texted me at all this entire weekend.” Jack observed.

  
It was Sunday morning and they were leaving to go back home, after what turned out to be a nice, relaxing weekend with his parents. Not that Connor didn't think it would be, but Jack seemed to have mellowed out so that was good.

  
It was a little after nine in the morning and Connor was currently lying in bed, watching Jack fold his clothes back in his bag. “He’s probably too busy trying to figure out new ways to push me out of their house.”

  
Connor imagined how he would react if he came back and all of his belongings were scattered on the lawn. Alright, maybe that was going a little too far.

  
Mitch wouldn't actually do that but he’s seen how petty he could be sometimes. Dylan once told him that Mitch locked him out of the house for the entire night after he came home late and couldn't text him because his phone was dead.

  
“Did I tell you that he literally prints out apartment listings and leaves them all over the couch?”

  
Mitch even took the time to circle the really good places in red sharpie, which was nice of him. However, coincidentally this only happens when Dylan is at work.

  
The corner of Jack’s lips quirked up a little, “You won’t need to look at apartments, ‘cause you’re moving back in with me.”

  
“ _Ohhh_ , is that right?” Connor asked, matching Jack’s smirk. Jack was kidding, but he couldn't help but notice how much he was bringing this up lately. Jack smiled easily, “Mmhm.” then after a moment, “What time do you want to leave?”

  
Connor rolled onto his side and pulled the blankets back up over his shoulders. “Whenever you want. I kinda don't want to ever go back.”

  
“Then just come hang out with me tonight, I don't have any plans. Maybe you can bring all your shit and maybe, oh I don't know leave it there? I’d be cool with that.” Jack shrugged.

  
Connor laughed and flung his shirt that he’d taken off earlier towards his face, “Jack do you realize that if I move out right now, Mitch Marner wins? I can't let him win.”

  
“Yeah because that’s a healthy mentality to have with someone who’s supposed to be your friend.”

  
***

  
“Should I invite everyone over tomorrow for the game?”

  
Silence. Connor looked up from his bowl of cereal, just to make sure Dylan wasn't talking to him. “Or not?” Dylan repeated.

  
“We already have so many of your friends here right now.” Mitch casually drawled out, flipping the page of the stupid _Bridal Guide_ magazine that mistakenly got delivered to them every month.

  
Dylan always told him to throw it out because apparently it was too much effort to tell the mailman it wasn't theirs but Mitch seemed to take a liking to it.

  
And okay- Connor was sitting _right there_. He turned to stare at Dylan, who gave Connor a sheepish look. “I take that as a yes?”

  
Mitch didn't look up from his magazine, but shrugged and pressed him lips in a tight line. “If you really want to.”

  
Connor rolled his eyes. How Dylan deals with someone this childish on the daily, he will never know.

  
It wasn't until later that night when he decided to take advantage of Mitch going to bed early. He and Dylan- mostly Dylan- were enthralled in a _Cupcake Wars_ marathon.

  
“He’s just trying to mess with you, don't pay attention to it.” Is what Dylan tells him while sliding the _Bridal Guide_ that was left on the floor under the coffee table with his bare foot. “How many issues of Bridal Guide do you think are sold in a single month?”

  
Connor crossed his arms, suddenly feeling sulky. Yep- this is pretty much just what he expected. “You think labeling what cereals I can and can't eat is just to _mess_ with me? I’m pretty sure that’s just called being an asshole.”

  
Dylan was pretending to be focused on a contestant frosting a red velvet cupcake so Connor paused it. He probably should stop doing that, but people needed to _listen to him_. “Hey!” Dylan complained.

  
Connor ignored him and repeated himself. “You think labeling what cereals I can and can't have is cool, dude?”

  
With a heavy sigh, Dylan ran his hand through his floppy hair. “I’m not saying Mitch isn't being a little weird...but come on, you know how he is.” he tries.

  
“Yeah, I do know how he is and I think it's fucking stupid.” It wasn't even the labeling of cereals going on, it was the principle of the thing.

  
Dylan raised a single eyebrow at him and calmly slipped the remote out of Connor’s hand so he could press play. “Dude, chill.”

  
Connor sat back, feeling a little dumb for getting worked up. “You're right, sorry.”

  
Maybe Mitch was smarter and more calculated than he thought and he was just messing with Connor as a really annoying joke. Then again, this was _Mitch_.

  
“But why won't you even talk to him? I mean, I get he’s your boyfriend and whatever but I'm your best friend.”

  
“He’s not going to listen to anything I say.”

  
Connor scoffed, “So you're just gonna let him keep being like this to me? Jesus, Dyl. You're like his bitch.”

  
Dylan backhanded him in the chest making Connor cough a few times and glare. “ _Oh shut up_ , listen you would be the same way if this was all flipped around and it was me sleeping on your couch and Jack didn't want me living there.”

  
Connor really tried to think about it, but decided that Jack wasn't an actual child so... _no_ that wouldn't happen and he told Dylan just that.

  
Things weren't really resolved when Dylan jumped on him, trying to jab Connor in the ribs where it hurt and Connor was too busy trying to kick him off to really care.

  
***

  
It didn't take long after that for shit to go down.

  
Connor wasn't anticipating for shit to go down, and he didn't mean for it to happen this way but it wasn't his fault.

  
Due to the Blue Jays getting dominated by the Giants, they turned the game off and a Netflix documentary on.

  
“I guess I’ll order some pizza?” Mitch said, standing up to go get his phone.

  
From where he was sitting on the floor, Nathan threw his head back against the foot of the couch and complained. “I already had pizza last night.”

  
“You don't have to eat it!” Mitch shouted back as he disappeared into his bedroom.

  
Nate shook his head and tilted his head up at Mikey, who was sitting on the couch behind him.

  
“Hey how many times do you think they did it on this couch? And you've just been _sleeping on dried jizz_ the entire time.” Nathan asked, looking directly at Connor this time.

  
_Jesus_ , he hasn't even thought of that. Dylan groaned from somewhere on the ottoman in the corner.

  
“Good question, babe.” Mikey commented. “Maybe don't ask him that when _I'm also sitting on it_.”

  
From where Jack was squeezed in between Connor and the armrest, he made of noise if disgust. “Great, now I can't stop thinking about how many times they had sex here.”

  
“ _Anyways_ …” Dylan rolled his eyes a little too over exaggeratingly which just made Connor suspicious. “So how’s married life for the newlyweds?” he continued with a grin.

  
Mikey slowly turned his head to give him a look and gestured wildly to where Nathan was sitting at his ankles. “Don't you dare put any ideas in his head.”

  
“What? I'm just saying, you two suckers would be the first ones to get married. That's how lame you are by the way.” Dylan said. Mikey reached out to smack grab his knee but Dylan was quick to tuck his legs underneath him.

  
“Hey, I thought no feet on the couches!” Connor mocked. Technically Mitch only said no feet on the big couch but the ottoman was still a couch. It should count, right?

  
Mitch wandered back out and plopped down on the small square footrest right in front of the TV. “What are we talking about?”

  
“Dylan was just telling us how much he can't wait to be married.” Mikey grinned, “Better be prepared for a ring.”

  
“I did not Mikey, _stop_.” Dylan glowered at him.

  
Connor couldn't help but pay great attention to the way the corner of Mitch’s lips quirked up, and to the way his eyes shifted to Dylan then to the floor like he was trying to hide it. _Huh_.

  
And just when he wanted to say something witty or funny about it, Mitch had to go back to pissing him off when he said, “I hope that wouldn't happen as long as we were still letting people bum on our couch.”

  
He could see Jack shoot him a quick glance out of the corner of his eye, and he let it hang in the air for a moment before smiling at Mitch, “Yeah, I hope Dylan wouldn't marry you either as long as you’re a jackass.”

  
Someone, he thinks- Nathan, let out a nervous laugh. Mitch displayed his hands out in front of him “No need to get all pissy. I’m just saying, you being here is _extremely_ hard to ignore.”

  
“You’ve made it very clear you don't like me staying here. I got it.” Connor said.

  
“You guys, we’re thinking about getting a dog!” Mikey interrupted, trying to steer the conversation in another direction. Dylan opened his mouth like he was going to comment on that but was cut off abruptly by a sharp laugh that belonged to Mitch.

  
“So what's stopping you from leaving? It's not like you don't have anyone else to move in with, I'm actually _pretty sure_ you have a boyfriend who's more than willing to let you live with him. But for some reason you _have_ to stay with us.”

  
Connor sure his eyebrows were raised so far up his head, they probably disappeared. “Are you kidding me right now?” He turned to angle his body towards Dylan now, who had a very exhausted expression. “Did you know that your perfect little stay at home housewife, has been text harassing Jack and probably them two-” he pointed to Nathan and Mikey, “about how much space I constantly take up and how horrible I am to be around?”

  
“Connor, for the love of god let it _go_.” Jack piped in, hands running over his face.

  
Mitch was glaring daggers at him, with his mouth hanging open. It made him look a little dumb and it was really funny. He squinted his eyes into a slit, “Did you really just _tell on me_?”

  
“Yeah, I absolutely did.” Connor responded, with a shrug. “Because instead of just being a good friend like I've been to you for the past two years, you have this amazing plan to run me out of your apartment for no reason and it's bullshit.”

  
Mitch groaned and threw his hands up in an exasperated manner. “Jesus, Connor! Did you ever think that I'm _allowed_ to not want you living with us for an unspecified amount of time? I mean look how long you were at Mikey’s, you didn't even try not to inconvenience him!”

  
The vibe in the room was totally uncomfortable now, but no one was really stopping them. Jack still had his face in buried his hands, Nate was looking extremely antsy and was fidgeting with his hands and while Mikey was pretending to be interested in the water ring on the coffee table, Dylan was really the only one who looked like he was trying to figure out when to put a stop to this.

  
“And maybe you have the worst timing _like always_ and you got in the way!” Mitch finished with a shout.

  
“Tell me, Mitch- what did I get in the way of now?” Connor asked. “What was _so important_ that you suddenly hate me so much for using your couch as a bed sometimes?”

  
“Guys-” Dylan cut in, raising his voice slightly.

  
Mitch tilted his head upwards and muttered “ _fuck it”_. He stood up, blocking the TV screen but it's not like anyone was even pretending watch the documentary anymore. “Well guess what, Connor- I was planning on proposing.”

  
Everyone except for Mitch’s head snapped up at that, all attention suddenly focused solely on him. Connor could feel his heart beating fast, not just because he was in a heated argument with one of his best friends, but because _what_.

  
“Yep- I was going to ask my boyfriend to marry me but _of course_ since Dylan’s such a good friend to you, he offered to let you move in for who knows how long instead of forcing you to grow the fuck up and deal with whatever fear you have of just living with your own goddamn boyfriend again. And you know what, _I’m such a good friend_ that I wasn't going to kick you out like Mikey did so I was just trying to make you want to move out yourself.”

  
Mitch took a deep breath when he finished and when Connor blinked back at him, a little stunned, he gritted out, “That's what you got in the way of.” He stormed off, making sure to slam his bedroom door behind him loudly.

  
There was a small gasp that again- probably came from Nathan but all Connor could think about is _Mitch was going to propose to Dylan_. He carefully peered over at him, Dylan’s eyes were a little wide and glassy and he looked just as taken aback as Connor felt.

  
It was quiet for what seemed like a long time but in reality what was like two minutes until Nate look the liberty to break the silence, “Mike didn't kick Connor out.”

  
Mikey leaned forward from behind him to whisper in his ear, “Please don't try to be helpful right now.”

  
“ _Oh fuck_!” Dylan remarked and hurried into the bedroom, shutting the door firmly.

  
The four of them sort of looked between themselves for a moment, “Well I guess that’s our cue to leave.” said Jack.

  
“What just _happened_?” Mikey questioned, getting up and dusting imaginary lint off his pants.

  
The doorbell rang and it seemed a whole lot louder than it normally did. Connor stalled a second, before just answering it and paying for the pizza himself. He left it on the small dining table and grabbed his sweater to head out with them.

  
“So are you okay or…?” Mikey asked him.

  
Connor nodded, “I’m fine- I just didn't expect _that_ to come out. Did anybody even know about him wanting to propose?”

  
They all shook their heads, and it went back to being a quiet walk back to their cars. Connor wondered what Dylan and Mitch were doing, if Mitch was even talking to him right now. He was probably embarrassed for how that had all escalated and that part made Connor feel bad because that wasn't what he was trying to do.

  
“I just want to make sure you know that Mikey didn't _kick_ him out right?” Nate turned his head and asked Jack.

  
“Of course, I think Mitch just said that in the heat of the moment.” he replied and Connor waited until they said their goodbyes to hop in the car. He also waited one more second to say, “I hope you know that I can't stay there anymore. After all that?”

  
Jack gave him a sort of sad smile, “That what it takes?”

  
Feeling even more shitty, he looked down at his hands that were splayed on top of his thighs, “Jack, I was just trying to make sure we were on the right track before- you know that.”

  
“You just needed time, I know. But maybe you were a little scared too. I understand if you were. I mean, I was really freaked out when we first got back together.” Jack said. He looked around outside before batting his eyes at Connor. “So, you’re really gonna move back in with me?”

  
Despite the guilty feeling that settled in his stomach, Connor met his gaze and nodded. “You want that right?” he joked.

  
Jack gave him a keen grin and leaned over the middle console until he was just an inch away from his face. “Can I have a kiss now?”

  
Connor patted his cheek before leaning in to meet his lips. “Mitch _hates_ me now.” he said, still against his lips.

  
Jack made a noise like he was considering it and pulled away so he could start the car. “He could never hate you, but you're definitely never going to hear the end of it.”

  
“I should have just kept my mouth shut…” Connor trailed off. He crossed one leg over the other, taking up most of the room in the front and sighed.

  
“It wasn't just you, he was arguing back. Both of you guys were being stubborn.” Jack told him.

  
Mitch had always been great friend to him and it wasn't just because he was Dylan's best friend. And though they weren't like inseparable, Connor very much valued their friendship. He really hoped this wouldn't put a damper on their relationship with each other.

  
***

  
It took a full two and a half days before Dylan returned his call.

  
It had been two and a half days of Connor living in Jack’s clothes and worrying that he potentially ruined his best friends relationship. Still, when Dylan's name popped up on his phone screen, he couldn't help but internally cringe. He was either about to get yelled at or praised at.

  
“Hey, Stromer.” Connor greeted, warily.

  
“Hi.” Dylan exhaled loudly on the other line. “Sorry for...it’s kinda been a crazy last few days.”

  
Connor nodded, then remembered Dylan couldn't see him. “Oh. Um, is everything okay?”

  
He didn't answer right away. Just when Connor was seriously thinking something bad happened, Dylan spoke up. “We pretty much stayed up the whole night talking about it…we actually talked about a lot. Like, Connor...it got _deep_.”

  
“Well was it a good deep or a bad deep?”

  
“Oh it was a good talk for us to have. It was just a lot, I've never dated anyone this serious enough to have that kind of talk.” Dylan expressed. “Anyways, Mitch is really embarrassed by the whole thing, with how he acted and he's really sorry.”

  
Connor bit the inside of his cheek, “I’m not- I’m really not mad at him anymore. Not to bring anything weird up, but after he said that thing…”

  
“He told me that he's been wanting to propose ever since my birthday, but was waiting for the perfect moment...and I guess it was.”

  
“Wow, that's been for a whi-…” he started and a wave of realization hit him when he registered what Dylan had just hinted at. “Dylan...what did you say?”

  
“I said yes.” Dylan breathed out. He sounded like he couldn't actually believe it himself.

  
Connor stilled, it got quiet between them. The only sound was Dylan's breathing. “ _Oh shit_.”

  
“I know, _shit_.” Dylan echoed. “Man, I'm _engaged to be married_.”

  
“Stop it, you're going to make me tear up.” Connor protested, making Dylan let out a chuckle on the other line. “I'm so happy for you guys. I can't believe it, holy fuck.”

  
Dylan let out another loud exhale, sounding a little hysteric and rightfully so. “I know, dude. Listen, I need to go, I'm at work right now. I just wanted to call so you didn't think I was ignoring you.”

  
“Of course, yeah. Before you go though, I'm really sorry for fighting with Mitch. I- I love you guys, and I'm sorry.”

  
Dylan chuckled quietly, “You don't have to apologize, it's over with now. You guys just need to move on from this.”

  
“Now that I know I can talk to him again, I will call him later.” he assured. Truthfully, he hasn't tried texting or calling Mitch yet, he was trying to at least give him some space.

  
When they ended the call, Connor felt like all he needed to do was sit down. He pulled out a chair from the kitchen table, forgetting completely about what he originally came in the kitchen for in the first place.

  
He was genuinely happy for Dylan and Mitch, but it felt surreal. And maybe it was because this hasn't fully sunken in yet- but it felt like things were about to _change_ tremendously.

  
The front door swung open, alerting him that Jack was home. “Connor?”

  
“In here!” he yelled and Jack poked his head in, holding up a paper grocery bag. “I got salmon for dinner.”

  
Connor held his arm out to take the bag from him and waited for Jack to get settled in.

  
Once he came back to the kitchen, now in socks and basketball shorts, he started unloading the groceries. “What's up?”

  
Already lost in thought, Connor twiddled his thumbs for a few seconds and shrugged. “You know, I do get in the way of everything. I got in the way of Nate moving in with Mikey, I got in the way of Mitch and Stromer getting engaged sooner…”

  
Jack turned around to face him, holding a pack of frozen broccoli. “ _What_? They’re engaged now? Oh shit.”

  
“That's what I said!” Connor exclaimed with a grin that he couldn't seem to get rid of. “ _My best friend is getting married_.”

  
He must have looked a certain way because Jack walked over to stand in front of him, bending down to kiss the top of his head. “Are you doing alright?”

  
“I'm actually really fine, just thinking. That's all.”

  
Jack pulled out a chair next to him, easing his legs up to rest on Connor’s lap. “Don't think too hard, me and you both know that's never a good idea.”

  
“Four years ago,-” Connor began, running his hand over the smooth skin on Jack’s ankle. “If I would have told you...that we’d go through a really rough patch and breakup only to end up back together a month later, Nathan and Mikey would be living together finally and Dylan would get together and be engaged to _Mitch Marner_ \- what would you have said?”

  
Jack leaned back in his chair and folded his hands behind his head, looking at Connor with a fond expression. “I would have said that it sounds like everything’s gonna be okay.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> goddamn my endings are always so cheesy. Anyway like i said, just a fun little fic. hope you liked it!


End file.
